


The End?

by starspangledmanwithaplan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Bisexual James "Bucky" Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Feels, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmanwithaplan/pseuds/starspangledmanwithaplan
Summary: What happens after Thanos snaps his fingers?





	The End?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came from the amazing www.petite-madame.tumblr.com fan art you see.

The grit of Thor’s voice pulled Steve from his unconsciousness. Thanos packed a mean punch, even when he wasn’t using the Power Stone for fuel. Steve stumbled to his feet, holding a hand to his aching shoulder; he was lucky to be alive.

“What did you do?” Thor demanded to know, his voice wrecked and confused.

Steve ran in the direction of Thor’s voice, his sides aching, his heart pounding in his chest at the weight of Thor’s words. What had transpired while he had been out of it? Had anyone died after he had been tossed aside like he was nothing?

A surge of power rushed through the air, cutting through Steve’s midsection, making the super soldier bend over and gasp for air. He forced himself to pull in one breath, then another, and another, then he took off at a dead run, bursting through the foliage to find Thor, alone, utter destruction on his face.

“Where’d he go?” Steve asked the god, but Thor didn’t… couldn’t give an answer.

Steve’s wild eyes flicked around, searching for, but never finding Thanos. What he did find, however, was Bucky, gripping his gun, stumbling into the clearing.

“Steve?” he gasped.

Steve bolted across the open space as Bucky’s legs started to disappear, blowing away like dust in the wind. “Buck, no,” he choked, his hands gripping onto Bucky as hard as they could.

“What’s hap-” Bucky’s question was cut off by Steve’s mouth on his. It was bruising and full of all the words Steve would never get to say.

More and more of Bucky withered away, and when Steve pulled back, Bucky was nearly translucent. Steve gripped Bucky’s new vibranium shoulder and had a firm grip on his hair, refusing to let him go.

Bucky gave a shuddering exhale. “Stevie, I lov-”

Steve fell to his knees and sobbed, “Oh, God.” Bucky, his beautifully imperfect Bucky, was gone. Natasha’s hand was on his shaking shoulder as he wept openly, clutching onto the last remnants of Bucky.


End file.
